


[Art] Bittersweet Nothings

by phoenixmetaphor



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixmetaphor/pseuds/phoenixmetaphor
Summary: Whispered words between intimate enemies.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: You Gave Me A Stocking 2019





	[Art] Bittersweet Nothings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ironlawyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironlawyer/gifts).

**Author's Note:**

> Ironlawyer:
> 
> I will let your dark imagination fill in the exact words <3


End file.
